Tears Of An Angel
by Desired Memories
Summary: His tears were tears of an angel.


**Hi! This fanfic is dedicated to one of my friends, Enviable Optimism**. **I hope you enjoy this fanfic and will continue on in your life journey with happiness and joy and not sadness and despair. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, wars, love, or death.**

**Warning: Character death, mention of suicide, changed history, and France**

**_Italy_**

I glanced around the tent, at first wondering where I was. I smiled when I saw a sleeping figure next to me. I then saw it was my dear love, Germany. I gave a stupid smile and tried to wake him up. Germany just grunted and told me to go away. I just smiled, not realizing something was wrong. I wished I had realized it…I might have…never mind. Germany had a certain pallor to him, which was usual, but was ten times worse. I still took no notice. Rumbling from my tummy told me that I was hungry. I went to go cook some PASTA! Pasta, the best thing in the world, I could eat it all day long. In fact, I like to…. I should get back to the story. I went to go make pasta for breakfast. Japan had night watch that night and went into his own tent for at least some sleep. I don't blame him; then again, I fall asleep on the job when I have it.

It took some time to cook the pasta, by the time I was done ruff, horse coughing came from our tent. I thought Germany was just coughing from a cold, was I wrong. I continued to finish up the pasta. "The pasta will make him better," I hummed to myself. I took the now finished pasta and put it in two bowls, since Japan had already eaten. I then took the pasta to Germany. I walked blithely to the tent. I opened up the flap and laid a bowl of pasta next to Germany, "Ve, Germany! I made you and me some pasta!" I said with not a care to the world, "Germany?"

He only replied with a grunt, and then I began to worry. "What is wrong Germany?" I asked quickly, eyes widened. Panic started to set in. "Japan? Japan?!" I began to scream, tears spilling from my eyes. The Japanese man came running in, "Italy-kun? What is the matter?" The man asked, looking at him then averting his eyes from my chest," And please put on a shirt."

I then said, "No time to worry about a shirt, Germany, he's not responding like he normally does, I-I'm scared." Truly, I was frightened, what was to come to my second love? I could bear to lose another, never, never again. Japan's movement told me to move out of the way. I did as I was asked, well motioned to do.

**_Japan_**

The first thing I heard was screaming. It was Italy. My boots pounded against the hard ground as I raced to the Italian. Tears filling down his cheeks and a look of terror on his face, I simply asked what was wrong and told him to put on a shirt, avoiding my eyes from the bare chest. I heart stopped when I saw Germany-san. I told Italy-kun to move out of the way to see what was wrong with Germany-san. I felt his pulse, as China-nii. No, I mean as China-san told how to once. His pulse was skipping beat and was weak. I knew then there was nothing we could do. Germany-san was to die and we couldn't do anything about it. The nearest medical camp was miles away.

"Italy-kun, we cannot do anything for him….he is dying." Japan says. He backs away, "I will give you two more time." I say, seeing the heartbroken expression of the other nation. I then slowly drag my feet out the tent.

**_Germany_**

Something was wrong with me. I don't know what is going on, but all I can reply with is a grunt. I want to get up, but am too weak. I have never felt this way before. What is going on? I hear Italy's and Japan's voice. Is Japan leaving? Where is he going? Why do I hear Italy crying? What is wrong? Is he hurt? WHAT IS GOING ON? WHY CAN'T I MOVE ANYMORE? PLEASE HELP ME!

I can see a light now; maybe if I walk towards it….it will lead me out of this…. please just let me get to see his face one more time…that is all I ask….

**_Italy_**

He was dying. Why? Why him! Out of all the people, dear God! Why Germany? Loud sobs filled the room. I wondered who was crying, until I realized that it was me. I was crying. My love was dying. I checked his pulse. One beat….two beats…..three beats…..no beats…. NO BEATS?! "No! No! You cannot die! No!" I screamed, voice threatening to give out. Another heartbroken ail come out as my hope and light was crushed once more.

**_5 years after WW2…_**

**_Italy_**

I will not cry any more. Only for him, nobody else, my carefree heart has disappeared, forever. Japan is gone…the bombs took his life. Three were dropped on him; on Hiroshima, Nagasaki, and Tokyo. The same type of bomb they dropped on Berlin, to destroy any living life in Germany, my Germany. With my butter knife in hand, I will murder every single one of them involved, in killing my love.

**_France_**

Italy. My dear carefree, idiotic Italy was no longer. He threatened nations with a butter knife and refused to go near any nation besides Romano. To Italy, he was the only family/ friend. He cut the rest off, in his depressed heart. I mentally choked America, for first dropping the atomic bomb on Germany, and then Japan. I knew we could never fix Italy. Italy was to be like this until he would to, join his ex-allies.

**_Italy_**

I went to his grave and put a single white lily on it. I then started to sob. My love was gone. I then decided I would take my own life, to join him. And so I did…

**It is finally done! Yay!**

**What is up with me and tragedy and angst right now? Hopefully I'll write something lighter soon, but don't count on it. So please comment and review and I hope you enjoy, especially you Enviable Optimism.**


End file.
